User talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a message below if you've a question or complaint about something I deleted. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Please also bear the following in mind: #'Pretty much 100% of all deletions I carry out are carried out for quality reasons.' If your pasta was deleted by me, it is most likely because your pasta was not up to par. It could have been horribly cliché, riddled with spelling and grammatical errors, nonsensical or excessively vague, badly written, badly executed, obviously rushed, or a myriad of other things that could bring a pasta down. Most deletions are done to filter out bad content, not as a result of you explicitly violating any one rule. #'I don't care how hard you worked on it.' If it's bad, it's going to be deleted, regardless how much time and effort you put into it. We grade based on quality, not effort. #'I usually don't have time to give direct feedback.' I would love to give each and every person whose pasta gets rejected thorough feedback and tips on how to improve, but I am only one person doing the majority of accepting/rejecting of stories around here. I have too much on my plate to deal with authors individually most of the time; don't be surprised if you only get a generic list of possible reasons your pasta was deleted in response to your query, if even that. #'This is not the place to request undeletion.' Please go to Deletion Appeal for that. __TOC__ I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR DELETING MY FUCKING PASTA!!!!!! EmperorBulblax071 (talk) 05:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC)EmperorBulblax071 NIGHT Pardon my asking sir (if you are a sir), but I want to know why my pasta "NIGHT" was deleted. I don't understand why. It seemed okay to me and I was hoping to show it to a few friends. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my back-up file for the story and I wanted to know if it's still around somewhere or if it's gone and I have to write a different one. So, can you please tell me why it was deleted from this wiki? By the way, I sent a request for undeletion on the Deletion Appeal page. Adamwalker (talk) 01:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : It was deleted as a part of a mass-deletion of video game pastas, which was carried out for quality reasons. I will try to look over it more carefully when I get the time, but do not expect it to be restored even then. Not saying there isn't a chance it will, just no guarantee. : Oh, and here is a copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/GKHTBhbK : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) Hi I am a passing reader and was just wondering why Kill Me Softly(When You Loved Me So Hard) was deleted? I was about to read it and poof, gone. DVRR (talk) 16:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : Quality reasons. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I get a copy? Bored and Kinda curious. : Here you go (NSFW): http://pastebin.com/cVFUy3g4 : The NSFW content isn't the reason it was deleted, but it is an example of why "NSFW" does not automatically equal "scary/creepy". The story doesn't really go anywhere, and there is no apparent "creepiness" until the very end, which seems to be a laughably bad attempt at a "twist ending". Nothing really outstandingly bad about it; just another pasta that falls flat and fails to achieve horror. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) untitled You deleted my pasta before. And you said I needed authorization. Can I post it to spinpasta instead? Do I need permission to do that? Rejected gen (talk) 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : No. Go ahead. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Uhm, hello. I'm just curious, why did you delete my pasta? If you've got a copy could I get it, I'm not objecting, I'd just like to post it somewhere else if you don't welcome it here. It was called Welcome Home, Ellie. Rose Hallows (talk) 06:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : This one's main issue was that it was seriously lacking in the story department. It seems to be setting something resembling a story up at the beginning, but quickly devolves into badly-written blood and gore for no apparent reason before ending abruptly. Horribly cliché use of the deranged killer archetype, literally no buildup and seemingly no purpose to anything. That's my assessment of it, anyway. Feel free to use deletion appeal if you feel this isn't the case. : Copy of the pasta: http://pastebin.com/WXND7zSt : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) First Pasta Remember my first shitty pasta that got deleted (The Town of Evil Story from Minecraft)? Well, can I have a copy of it? Cuz I would like to read it again for shits n' giggles. Can you post it somewhere, like, Paste Bin? :3 Thnx, GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : http://pastebin.com/24LPjDST — the source of the page's last revision. The images would be a bit more of a challenge to provide copies of, so I'm going to leave those out if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's fine with me! :3 : GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 08:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Home, Ellie. Hey uh.. You deleted it again? I rewrote it.. Just curious? Rose Hallows (talk) 02:16, November 24, 2013 (UTC)